Sisters of Battle
This is a Profile of Sisters of Battle from Warhammer 40k. Summery The Adepta Sororitas, also known as the Sisters of Battle and formerly as the Daughters of the Emperor, are an all-female division of the Imperial Cult's ecclesiastical Adepta known as the Ecclesiarchy or, more formally, as the Adeptus Ministorum. The Sisterhood's Orders Militant serve as the Ecclesiarchy's military arm, mercilessly rooting out corruption and heresy within humanity and every organisation of the Adeptus Terra. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Known Leaders/Champions *Abbess Sanctorum **Sabrina *Saints **Alicia Dominica **Arabella **Katherine **Silvana **Lucia **Mina **Helena **Praxedes Military Leaders *Canoness **Agnes **Aspira **Magda Grace **Praxedes **Selena Agna *Celestian **Martika **Miriya *Confessor *Sororitas Command Squad *Ecclesiarchy Battle Conclave (Crusader, Death Cult Assassin, Arco-Flagellant) Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Sister Superior *Ministorum Priest *Living Saint **Saint Celestine **Saint Anais Other *Sister Julien *Ephrael Stern *The Geminae Superia Military Units Infantry *Battle Sister Squad *Ecclesiarchal Servitor *Missionary Elite *Celestian Squad *Repentia Squand *Avenging Angel Fast Attack *Seraphim Squad *Dominion Squad Heavy Support *Retributor Squad *Exorcist *Penitent Engine *Avenger Transportation *Rhino *Immolator *Repressor *Dominica-pattern Drop Pod Aircraft *Lightning Fighter *Avenger Strike Fighter |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Torches *Ardent Blade *Blade of Admonition *Blade of the Worthy *Brazier of Holy Fire *Castigator *Mace of Valaan *The Font of Fury Melee weapons *Blessed Weapon *Close Combat Weapon *Chainsword *Eviscerator *Neural Whip *Power Weapon *Sarissa *Staff of Belief Ranged weapons *Bolter (or Boltgun) *Bolt Pistol *Combi-Flamer *Combi-Plasma Gun *Combi-Meltagun *Condemnor Boltgun *Flamer *Inferno Pistol *Mars Pattern MarkII Scourge Boltgun *Meltagun *Plasma Pistol *Storm Bolter Explosives *Frag Grenades *Krak Grenades *Melta Bombs *Phosphor Grenade *Tears of the Emperor Territories Ophelia VII * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (It is the site of the Synod Ministra and the Adepta Sororitas' Convent Prioris) * Territory type: Headquarters * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: Unknown (likely tens of billions) * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic Dominance: The Sisters of Battle are tied to the Imperium of Mankind, which are capable of intergalactic space travel, establishing colonies, and remaining in contact with one another for long periods of time and can respond to any messages relatively quick, though depending on any form of cosmic phenomenons. Power Source Divine: Faith Empowerment (The Sisters of Battle also make use of very strong faith-based powers in battle, which may or may not be related to the psychic powers of the Warp) Transformation (The Living Saints are extraordinary individuals that are of incredible power and devotion to the Emperor that they have resurrected from death to serve) Conquest Stats Tier 7-A: Multiple Planets: From their headquarters on Ophelia VII, they have had appearances and influences on several other planets performing their services for the Imperium. Burning and cleansing as they go forth, especially in the name of the Ecclesiarchy and the Inquisition. Power Stats DC: Solar System: Saint Celestine is capable of battling Abbadon the Spoiler with help but managed to damage him. Planet-Dawrf Star: Living Saints such as Saint Celestine are considered powerful enough to match that with a Bloodthirster which can lay waste to an entire planet, create planets in the Warp. Unknown: Sister of Battle leaders which can match other standard enemy leaders. Island: Penitent Engines which should be around the same level as a Space Marine Dreadnaught. Building: Sisters with heavy weapons that can cause massive damage to their targets such as grenades. Small Building: Sisters using Bolters, much like Space Marines use which can reduce large target to a bloody mist. Speed: FTL: The ships of the Adeptus Sororitas which can traverse the vast distances across the Galaxy to reach different points. Unknown: The Sisters ships in space combat with unknown speed. Hypersonic: Sisters aircraft on planets flight speed. Subsonic: The reaction of Elite Sisters champions and leaders which can match that with other standard enemy foes. Superhuman: The movements speed of Sister infantry which can get them around the battlefield relatively quick thanks to their armor. Dura: Solar System: Saint Celestine can match the likes of Abbadon the Spoiler. Planet-Dawrf Star: Living Saints which are capable of matching blow for blow with Bloodthirsters which can lay waste to planets. Unknown: Sisters of Battle Leaders which can go toe to toe with standard enemy leaders. Island: The armor of the Penitent Engine which acts much like a Space Marine Dreadnaught (Likely lower because the pilot is exposed for obvious reasons. Small Building: Sisters with their power armor which can tank attacks that have a similar attacking power as Bolters. Skills Stats Their armors and weapons are somewhat tied to their belief which influences how they function, which grants them numerous abilities. Weapon specialists like Dominions and Retributors tend to use flame and heat-based weapons such as Flamers and Multi-meltas, and other weapons with a purifying spiritual effect. Strengths/Pros The Sororitas' major battle tactics are their proficiency in pyromania as they use many flame based weapons to cause wide area of incineration and burning. Their main function seems to primarily cause as much destruction as possible as it is a way to cleanse their enemies with purifying light of the Emperor. Weaknesses/Flaws Their Units do not possible the potent gene-seed implantation as the Space Marines do, they cannot interface with the armour to the same degree as the Astartes and thus are somewhat less mobile in combat. Also, should their faith be lacking in battle, this makes their faith based powers in battle sorely lacking and loses a vital part of their arsenal. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery The Saint Approaches by MajesticChicken.jpg|A Living Saint of the Sister of Battle Ophelia.jpg|Ophelia VII, Convent of the Adeptus Sororitas Sister of Battle Anna Steinbauer.jpg|Sisters of Battle, burning their way across the battlefield Abbess Sanctorum.jpg|Abbess Sanctorum of the Adepta Sororitas Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Sci-Fi Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Gaming Category:Tier 7-A Conquest Category:Army Category:Protagonist Category:Divinity